Ella no es Hermione
by Leanne Black
Summary: "Ella no es Hermione" Esa idea le dio tantas vueltas en la cabeza que sintió que se mareaba de solo pensarla, sentía como si su cerebro se viera aplastado con la terrible certeza de lo que había comprendido. Una historia 100% Ron/Hermione


Cuando Ron bajó a desayunar por la mañana se encontró la madriguera repleta, no era algo que le sorprendiera pues todos habían decidido pasar las navidades en casa, las cabelleras pelirrojas se extendían por toda la cocina, haciéndola lucir aún más abarrotada que de costumbre. Instintivamente Ron dirigió su mirada hacía las dos cabezas que sobresalían en medio de ese mar rojo: el negro azabache de Harry y… el rubio platinado de Fleur.

Ron sintió que se desinflaba poco a poco dentro de su pijama de los Chudley Cannons. Fleur no era la que él esperaba ver sentada a la mesa esa mañana, ni tampoco su cabellera rubia, eso solo lo entristeció, lo que él esperaba encontrarse era una espesa mata de cabello castaño alborotado, pero a menos que se estuviera ocultado debajo de la mesa (cosa que él consideraba improbable pero que de todos modos la buscó), no estaba ahí porque él la hubiera reconocido inmediatamente. Hermione no estaba ahí. Estaba molesta con él porque tenía una relación con Lavender.

El desayuno no resultó ser ni la mitad de divertido, en realidad ya nada lo era. Comió sólo para no levantar sospechas, no se sentía con ganas de dar explicaciones a su madre o escuchar las burlas de los gemelos; tal vez si la ocasión se diera, podría pedirle consejo a Charlie, él nunca se burlaba como los gemelos y siempre tenía una buena opinión acerca de todo…

¡Ojala no fuera tan bueno en Quidditch! Todo había comenzado desde que había dado la actuación de su vida en aquel partido. ¡Se había sentido tan superior, tan indestructible…! Luego vino la fiesta y todo se fue al demonio: Lavender y su beso con sabor a frutillas, su escapada por los corredores, Hermione y sus ojos llenitos de lágrimas, los malditos canarios, más Lavender y más besos sabor a frutillas…

No quería quejarse, en verdad que no, pero él era Ronald Weasley y quejarse era lo mejor que hacía, aún mejor que jugar al Quidditch. Lavender era genial, divertida, besaba mejor que su tía Muriel (mil veces mejor, en realidad no había punto de comparación), siempre tenía tiempo para él, no lo criticaba ni lo hacía sentir como un tonto, le decía que lo quería y lo consideraba como el número uno, el único. Cuando estaban juntos no existía nadie más y era genial ser la persona más importante en la vida de otro pero… extrañaba a Hermione.

Con ella todo era mil veces mejor que con Lavender, sólo que no sabía cómo recuperar a su amiga sin lastimar a su "novia". Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos se sentía correcto llamar de esa forma a Lavender, era como si algo más, como si otro sentimiento empujara y aplastara lo que sentía por ella y lo redujera, algo que ni él mismo terminaba de comprender… pero que estaba ahí y no se marcharía.

Pero no todo era su culpa, Hermione también tenía su parte de responsabilidad en este asunto, ¡no es como si ellos dos fueran exclusivos! Ella nunca le había dicho nada, nunca le había dado la más mínima señal de que tuviera sentimientos por él… ¡Si ella era una cabeza dura, él lo era más!

¡Él nunca había hecho escenitas de celos cuando ella salía con Víktor Krum!

Harry estaba verdaderamente aburrido. No es que la vida en la Madriguera no fuera divertida pero con el humor tan taciturno que se cargaba su mejor amigo… Los gemelos estaban trabajando en su tienda y Bill y Charlie estaban ocupados con sus cosas. No quería importunar a la señora Weasley y Fleur no era muy entretenida que digamos… También estaba Ginny pero si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella podía cometer una tontería, como decirle que la quería…

Comprendía lo que sentía Ron porque él mismo lo sentía por la hermana de su mejor amigo y se sentía un miserable al creer que lo traicionaba… ¡Ojala las cosas se arreglaran entre Hermione y Ron!

-¿Crees qué algún día me vuelva a hablar?

La pregunta de Ron lo sorprendió. Había pasado los últimos 45 minutos atravesando diferentes períodos de depresión y enojo, él lo había dejado en paz para pensar también en Ginny y sus propios predicamentos…

-Seguro se le pasa en algunos días.

Ron no le creyó, ni siquiera él mismo puso demasiado empeño en mentir convincentemente…

-Mira – rectificó. – Lo más seguro es que mientras estés con Lavender, Hermione no te perdonara.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – le preguntó desesperado. Harry comprendía su desesperación porque era la misma que sentía él.

-¿Quieres a…? – pero no supo como continuar. - ¿Quieres seguir con Lavender o terminar con ella?

Ron guardó silencio. En verdad no supo que responder: ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Lavender era divertida y el tiempo que compartían era genial pero le hacía falta Hermione…

-No lo sé – respondió pero él sabía que había algo más. – Lavender es genial pero extraño a Hermione… ¿Por qué no puedo ser amigo de las dos?

Harry casi no logró contener la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en los labios, no soltó la carcajada por respeto a su amigo. ¡Si Hermione supiera que Ron la extrañaba…! Quería ayudarlo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Ron no quería renunciar a ninguno de las dos pero era más que obvio que ninguna lo compartiría.

-¿A quién extrañarías más? – preguntó Harry. - ¿A quién renunciarías?

-No lo sé – Harry bien podría explotar de frustración. – Las dos tienen cosas buenas que extrañaría demasiado si dejara de estar con ellas.

Ya sabía él que Ron no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. A Harry le encantaría decirle que Hermione tenía sentimientos por él pero no estaba en los planes de Harry traicionar la confianza de su amiga, sobre todo cuando Ron no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza, se felicitaría a él mismo si no pensara que estaría exagerando.

-¿Por qué no haces una lista de los defectos de cada una? – le propuso. – Así puedes ver también lo negativo de cada una y con eso descubrir con cuál prefieres quedarte.

Ron no durmió esa noche. La idea que le había dado Harry le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza y no lo dejó descansar; era algo interesante, tal vez daría resultado…

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando él se levantó de la cama para hacer la lista:

_Aspectos negativos de Hermione Jane Granger_

_Es una sabelotodo insufrible._

_Es mandona._

_Nunca se preocupó por scabbers y defendió a su maldito gato todo el tiempo (era en realidad Peter pero en ese entonces no lo sabía y ella siempre negando las cosas)._

_Es una cabeza dura._

_Siempre quiere tener la razón._

_Pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca._

_Es aburrida._

_El asunto de la Wingardium Leviosa aún me sigue molestando._

_No sabe nada de Quidditch._

_Salió con Víktor Krum._

_No me deja copiar de su tarea._

_Sigue obsesionada con el asunto de la peddo (P.E.D.D.O. pero que no sé entere) y puede que me arrastre con ella._

_Prefiere morir antes que ser expulsada._

_Nunca se equivoca._

_Siempre me está corrigendo._

_Y es cruel cuando lo hace._

_Nunca acepta cuando tengo la razón._

_Cree que hay bondad en todas las personas, hasta en Draco cuando es obvio que no tiene nada bueno._

Ron observó la lista, aún había muchas más cosas pero esas eran las que le molestaban más. Dejó la hoja por la paz y tomó otra para hacer la de Lavender.

_Aspectos negativos de Lavender Brown_

La pluma se quedo suspendida a milímetros de la hoja, Ron perdió la noción del tiempo mientras observaba la hoja en blanco, no sabía que poner. No, en realidad si sabía que poner pero no cómo ponerlo. Esa idea le dio tantas vueltas en la cabeza que sintió que se mareaba de solo pensarla, sentía como si su cerebro se viera aplastado con la terrible certeza de lo que había comprendido, un escalofrío lo recorrió completo pero no sintió miedo sino que la comprensión lo hizo sentir muy contento.

Lavender sólo tenía un defecto, un y enorme defecto. Ese defecto que sólo hasta ese momento había comprendido del todo, el cual no dejaba que él fuera completamente feliz con ella o que no fuera capaz de imaginar un futuro a su lado…

_Ella no es Hermione._

Ahora Ron comprendía las cosas pero tenía que encontrar la forma de terminar con Lavender sin lastimarla porque aunque no la quería como a Hermione, no era un desalmado. ¡Si tan sólo lograra que Lavender terminara con él!

No. Él era el hombre y como tal tenía que asumir la responsabilidad y terminar con Lavender (sin hacerle daño) para poder estar con Hermione.

Porque Hermione podía tener muchos aspectos negativos pero para él eran la cosa más maravillosa, lo que más amaba de ella.


End file.
